Agent double un jour, agent double toujours
by Tanutwo
Summary: Et si Tony avait aidé Natasha à disparaître après qu'elle ait laissé Steve et Bucky s'enfuir, comment s'y serait-il pris ?


**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **En attendant la suite de Budapest qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, voici un (très) court OS qui se positionne dans le film Civil War, juste après le combat entre les deux clans et la discussion entre Tony et Natasha.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit échange.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour ceux et celles qui veulent ;)**

* * *

 ** _Agent double un jour, agent double toujours_**

Regardant l'horizon au travers des grandes baies vitrées du quartier des Avengers, Tony était certain qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable.

Cependant, même si lui et Romanoff avaient eu des débuts difficiles, ils faisaient tous deux partis d'une équipe. _Leur équipe_. Et s'il avait bien retenu une chose au cours des différents combats, c'était qu'entre coéquipiers, l'entraide était primordiale. Peu importe les tensions ou les affinités entre chacun, sur le terrain, l'objectif était le même. A savoir, exterminer l'envahisseur. Et jusqu'alors, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Alors certes, aujourd'hui, elle les avait trahis. Durement. Soudainement. Et en plein affrontement.

Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme, qui malgré son passé chaotique, risquait sans cesse sa vie pour sauver l'humanité… Tout comme Steve. Et tout comme ses autres partenaires contre qui il avait combattu, et qui étaient désormais, par sa faute, retenus dans les couloirs souterrains du Raft.

A bien y réfléchir, de tous, c'était sûrement elle qui avait agi avec le plus de loyauté en laissant les deux hommes s'enfuir. Elle ne s'était pas impliquée émotionnellement et elle avait reconsidéré son opinion suite aux différents événements survenus.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pesé le pour et le contre pour finalement changer de camp.

Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser les hommes du gouvernement l'arrêter pour ça.

Tournant les talons, il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de l'espionne, tâtonnant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains avec conviction. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de sens moral et l'équipe n'était peut-être pas toujours d'accord avec ses idées mais pour une fois, il était certain de faire le choix.

S'approchant au bout de deux minutes du lieu de ses attentes, il constata avec étonnement que la porte était ouverte avant de comprendre que cela permettait à la jeune femme de guetter les bruits en approche pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, Natasha lui lança un regard noir tout en zippant la fermeture éclair de son sac.

« Si vous êtes là pour m'arrêter Tony, je vous conseille de dégager de ma route, » l'avertit-elle durement en posant son sac sur son épaule.

Le visage impénétrable, il resta à l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda s'emparer de ses armes, qu'elle rangea, à son grand soulagement, dans les étuis de sa ceinture. Visiblement, ses intentions n'étaient pas de le combattre et cela le rassurait. Sans son armure, ses compétences en combat n'était assurément pas à la hauteur de celles de l'espionne.

« Non, » la détrompa-t-il aussitôt. « Si je suis là, c'est pour vous prévenir que les gardes seront là dans dix minutes et qu'ils ont mis le paquet sur le nombre. Je crois que vous leur faites peur. »

Elle pinça des lèvres, se doutant que le gouvernement n'enverrait pas un ou deux gardes seulement, mais plutôt une quinzaine.

« Je serai déjà partie dans dix minutes, » l'informa-t-elle sèchement. « Sauf si cette discussion est un diverti… »

« Ils ont effacé vos codes d'autorisation de décoller, » l'interrompit-il pour lui prouver qu'il n'essayait pas de gagner du temps. « C'est pourquoi je voulais également vous donner ça, » lui montra-t-il l'objet dans sa main.

Soupçonneuse, elle l'observa dubitative. Les paroles de Stark durant leur précédent échange l'avaient secoué et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire totalement confiance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'approcha-t-elle malgré tout.

« La clé qui vous permettra de déverrouiller le quinjet sans utiliser les commandes vocales, » lui tendit-il pour qu'elle s'en empare. « J'ai ajouté cette alternative après avoir signé les accords, au cas où les choses auraient dégénérées… Il faut croire que le génie en moi avait bien fait. »

Elle sourit légèrement à cette réplique digne de lui. Tony ne changerait définitivement pas.

« Vous avez conscience que vous devenez un traître en m'aidant ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Il changea d'expression, y ayant bien réfléchi et sachant par avance qu'elle accepterait sans difficultés sa demande future.

« Justement, à ce propos, » fronça-t-il des sourcils, l'air extrêmement sérieux. « Ne prenez pas ça pour une demande tordue, mais en fait, j'espérai que vous pourriez m'assommer ou quelque chose comme ça pour les persuader que je n'ai rien à voir dans votre évasion. Il faut toujours garder un œil sur l'ennemi. Vous et Captain étant hors du circuit, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne la relève, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le fixa attentivement, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui avoue que c'était une plaisanterie. Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Faites gaffe Tony, agent double un jour, agent double toujours, » lui rappela-t-elle ses paroles au bout de quelques secondes.

Il esquissa un fin sourire en comprenant le sens implicite de ses propos. Natasha Romanoff n'était définitivement pas douée de remords.

« Prenez soin de vous Natasha et empêchez le fossile de faire des bêtises, » ne s'engagea-t-il pas sur un tel sujet en sachant que les minutes étaient comptées.

Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent et elle planta ses yeux reconnaissant dans ceux de Stark avant de sortir son arme et de lui porter un coup violent mais contrôlé à l'arrière du crâne.

Il s'affaissa aussitôt au sol dans un bruit sourd, sous le regard impassible de l'espionne russe.

« Merci Tony, » souffla-t-elle en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le hangar.

* * *

 **Pas un grand OS comme je le disais plus haut mais juste une petite scène entre nos deux héros.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
